tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Dusk and Dawn
The Ballad of Dusk and Dawn is a novel that describes the early years of Albreon Tesarian I, from his birth to his ascension to power. Prologue It was a cool night, the breeze dragged the petals of the first flowers of the spring. It was was year 2544 of the Second Era, Emperor Estigon Tesarian III sat in the imperial throne. It was 31st departure, a very special day in the Tivarian religion, every four years, an additional day was added to the end calendar. It was a day of joy and celebration, not only because it was a holiday, but also because the Gods were more inclined to reveal themselves to mortals. The streets of Arecia could be contemplated from the imperial palace. The imperial palace had been erected in a hill, in upper part of the city, back in the early years of the Second Era, just after the stabilization that ended with the crisis in the Central Land caused by the failure of the Alliance. Imperial Prince Albreon Tesarian stared the vastness of Arecia from his balcony, it was home to almost a million and a half citizens at the moment, the biggest city in recorded history. Albreon was 18 years old, he was an athletic person, but his real passion was knowledge. His teachers foretold that he would be a wise Emperor. His hair was short and dark, just like his father. In fact, he was Estigon's younger copy, according to everybody in the court. His father was probably speaking to all the senators and priests before heading to the ceremonial dinner. Albreon didn't like talking to politicians and religious authorities about trivial matters. Tomorrow would be 1st Blossom, the spring equinox and first day of the year. Estigon had to bless the new year with an amazing ceremony in the Temple of Arion, and he also had to lead the sacred rituals in honour to Aria. 1st Blossom was a major feast day in honour to Aria, the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Family. Besides, the religious ceremonies, it was tradition for boys and youngsters to gift a rose to their secret love. The girls could decide to kiss one of the various candidates who had gifted them a rose. Albreon was too busy with his duties as an Imperial Prince to think about girls. He knew that the ladies of the court stared at him, but he doubted their intentions. He wasn't the amusing and seductive guy ladies usually desired, but he was the heir of the Empire, and he knew that there were women who would do anything to marry him. Albreon heard the voice of his father calling him. "Albreon, you should get ready to have dinner, almost all the guests have arrived." His father didn't trust his servants to do almost anything, not even send him a message. He was the kind of man who wanted to do it everything by himself. "I'll be ready in a moment dad." Albreon heard his father walking away from his room, followed by the step sound of his royal guard. He walked out of the balcony and entered his room. He put on his cloak and he approached the door of his bedroom. He felt comfortable in his bedroom. There were no problems to take care of, and he could read history books and stories. When he was about to push the door a soft voice called him from the balcony. It was the voice of a young woman, could one of the girls of the court have slipped onto his chambers? The palace was heavily guarded, she must have received some sort of help. Albreon brought his hand to the hilt of his sword, he was a distrustful person. The doctors had discarded any sort of paranoia, they said it was a common attitude among powerful people. Albreon slowly approached the balcony. When he emerged to the balcony, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a juvenile appearance, her curly brown hair, was partially hided by a hood. She wore a pink dress which was undulated by the breeze. Her skin was perfect and her curves very attractive. No, he knew she wasn't a woman, she had read about them, she had to be a Goddes. "Are... Are you a..." "A Goddess? Yes, I am." Albreon instantly knelt, he wasn't used to kneeling down, but it was a knee-jerk reaction. , knelt in front of Estela.]] "What do I owe your presence? I am but a mere mortal who tries to do his best." "I have come to talk to you. There is something I must tell you. But please, raise your head." "I do not deserve to admire your beauty, but I will do as you wish. Could I know who I am talking to? Is it Aria daughter of Arion, Goddess of Love?" "No, I am not. I am Estela, Goddess of Destiny and Fortuna." The wind slightly lifted up the lower part of Estela's dress. "It is very pleasant to feel the breeze in my body, I sometimes envy you." She said with face of joy. After a few seconds she followed with her speech. "I have come to you because you have an important destiny to fulfill. Your father will not live for long, you will need to replace him as the head of the Empire. If you are worthy, bards will sing balads about your feats for centuries to come, your feats will shadow the legends of the greatest heroes, even Tesarian, the first of your kind. But no matter what you do, if you do not manage to create an alliance as of old, Tivaria will perish to the four devils. Because when Sumetar decides to conquer Tivaria for the third time, no God or mortal will be capable of stopping him." "I do not understand how am I supposed to stop Sumetar," that name made Albreon chill, "what should I do? Did not you just say that no God or mortal can stop him?" "Who are you talking to?" Albreon turn the head, it was the voice of his brother. He stepped into the balcony. "Why are you down on your knees? Weren't you talking to somebody?" Albreon stared to where Estela had been a second ago. "It doesn't matter, father is waiting for us." "I know! He sent me to call you!" Albreon get up and followed his brother to the dining hall, still thinking about what had just happened. Act II Capter X There was chaos all around. Horses neighing, fire balls flying from one side to the other, people screaming, stench to death. He heard someone crying behind him, "Cover the Emperor!" Albreon noticed the blade too late. It happened all of a sudden. He felt a thrust, the impact of the blade in his shoulder, a cracking noise, pieces of steel flying all over the place. A sudden burn, which turned into an icy cold. Then Red. Albreon saw the red blood sprouting from his shoulder. He looked up and he saw the embodiment of Evil. *** Albreon woke up sweating and fast breathing. It was that dream again. He had been having this dream since he was 18, shortly after his first meeting with Estela. Albreon saw rays of light slipping through the entrance of his tent. He wiped his face with water and called the guards to inform the generals that the council of war would begin according to plan. As he was dressing, his servant arrived with his breakfast. Albreon swallowed the porridge with a piece of bread as he could. Being so close from the enemy spoiled the appetites of soldiers, and he was not an exception. Emperor, but Man after all. He put on his armor and headed towards the strategy tent. *** "We can't follow with this siege for any longer, the soldiers are getting tired of the heat and the sand. They want to return home and spend their pay on wine and whores. We must strike now and end with this war." Said Count Marius. "But if we attack now we risk to loose too many lives," replied Prince Vildar. "This siege is taking too long, I propose to attack the city walls now and hang the head of Hassar from the highest tower." The generals started muttering nervously. "The scouts report that the defenders are running out of ammunition, and the wind will favour us until mid-day" said Marius. "It's a imprudence to directly attack this city with such defences!" shouted someone over the muttering. "Urgent mail for the Emperor!" Said a Sol Invictus guard. A courier entered the tent with a mail which contained the seal of the Empress. The men in the tent made way to the courier. Albreon noticed the courier was one of his wife's nephews. He handed the mail to Albreon, who nervously opened the mail. The scroll had a few blood marks in the edge. "I inform you that today, 4th Sunlight, I have given birth to your firstborn. She is a girl, augurs claim that she will be a great Empress, matching the feats of her father. Her name is Helen, as we decided if our firstborn turned out to be a girl. -Lena Varenia, Princess of Varenia and Empress Consort of the Tesarian Empire." Albreon lifted his eyes to find out that everyone was looking at him. "My wife has given birth to a girl. Her name is Helen, and from now on she is the Princess of Sildir and heir to the Empire." Everyone approached to congratulate him. "I guess that I can't bear the banner of the Prince of Sildir from now on." Said Sidhelm embracing his brother. "No you don't," answered Albreon laughing. "I need to immediately write to the Senate and the College of Fivala to assert my daughter's rights." "I don't think that they will have anything to object to. Isn't it extrange that we didn't receive an official report about the birth before Lena's letter?" "Lena wouldn't have let me learn about Helen's birth from another source." "Even so, the Senate must have sent a courier as soon as Helen was born. Lena would need to have written and sealed the letter immediately." "Probably, that would explain the blood marks." After the interruption of the meeting, the generals resumed their discussion about the siege. There was no consensus, so the final decision lied once again on the Emperor. "Today we will take this city an end this war. And tomorrow we will return home to see our families." Albreon heard a general cheering. Everyone left to muster their forces, today would be a day that would go down in history.